


Perdição

by Lara_Boger



Category: King of Fighters
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, Lemon, M/M, Male Slash, POV First Person, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-18
Updated: 2009-03-18
Packaged: 2019-08-18 20:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16524161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lara_Boger/pseuds/Lara_Boger
Summary: Quem não ficaria com idéias safadas quando se tem em sua cama, um moreno irresistível e completamente entregue?" Iori x Kyo - YAOI - LEMON





	Perdição

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Os personagens de King of Fighters não me pertencem. Essa história não tem fins lucrativos.
> 
> Publicado originalmente em 18/03/2009 no Fanfiction.net
> 
> Notas: Esse foi o meu primeiro lemon e francamente não gosto dele porque posso encontrar alguns pontos que eu jamais escreveria se fosse hoje. Mantenho publicado porque não penso em reescrever ou nada parecido e eu esqueço que ele existe. Talvez um dia eu delete essa história.

Sófrego.

Esse é o meu estado quando passo pela porta. Ando a passos largos, ainda que lentos e o procuro. Espero encontrá-lo. Sei que ele está aqui.

Passeio pelos cômodos. Meus olhos vagueiam pelo lugar, sem se fixar em ponto qualquer, apenas procurando alguém. Procurando por ele.

Abro a porta do quarto, encontro-o. Está sentado na cama, encostado em um travesseiro, distraído com as páginas de um livro. Não faço qualquer som, não quero atrapalhá-lo. Apenas vê-lo, por pelo menos um instante.

Roupa confortável, de cores neutras e tecido macio. Fios da franja lisa e negra escondendo um pouco de seu rosto, mas sem tirar o mistério e a beleza daquela face bem traçada. Leves, delicados, mas ainda assim bem pronunciados.

Adoro observá-lo. Poderia passar horas assim, mas dificilmente ele me concede tal privilégio. Busco passar despercebido nesse meu gosto, evitando ter sua atenção assim, mas quase nunca consigo. Ele sempre percebe e me sorri, quebrando minha análise. Diz sentir o peso do meu olhar,

Não duvido. Talvez eu dê muita bandeira, talvez ele me conheça demais para saber que eu o faço, mesmo que na realidade seja distraído demais na maior parte do tempo.

Tudo parte de um joguinho. Nada de mau, apenas um hábito mudo, algo já estabelecido por nós.

Nem sempre ele me sorri. Seu sorriso é um brinde ou um presente que alguém ganha por merecimento. Nesse momento, eu não mereço.

Ele ergue seus olhos, abandonando as palavras do livro e me oferece uma expressão serena. Não há raiva ou mágoa. Seu semblante é calmo, mas não me oferece sorriso.

Sei que fui eu o causador da última discussão. Assumo minha responsabilidade. Não vou usar de evasivas, sei que ele ficou chateado. Sou o culpado: preciso aprender a parar de provocá-lo, por mais divertido que isso me seja. Sei que preferia estar me oferencendo o sorriso, mas não pode. Simplesmente não pode. Precisa me castigar, mostrar que aquilo não tinha sido divertido, que o magoou.

Tenho consciência de tudo isso, e quero corrigir meu erro. Passei aquela noite toda de show em algum bar qualquer, com isso em mente. Eu o amo demais para deixar que se magoe comigo ou pense que não vale a pena ficarmos juntos.

Sei o que significa perdê-lo. Definitivamente não quero ter de passar por isso nunca mais.

\- Oi. - digo, numa forma de tentar iniciar uma conversa. - Como foi sua noite?

\- Tudo normal. E você, como foi o show?

\- Foi tudo bem. Faltou você.

\- Não faço parte da banda, Iori.

\- Mas eu gosto de quando está lá.

Sento-me na cama. Aproximo-me. Minha mão acaricia seus cabelos, meu rosto roçando no dele, um suave resvalar de peles. Ouço-o rindo, algo muito breve, mas não irônico. Incrédulo, talvez.

\- Estou falando sério...

Meus lábios buscam os seus, mas não me demorando. Desvio, seguindo a linha de seu maxilar, indo para o pescoço.

Sinto-o aceitar minha aproximação. Sorrio discretamente ao ter sua permissão para ir além. Gosto de sentir que Kyo está entregue. Já o forcei antes, mas não é a mesma coisa. Não gosto de confrontá-lo, prefiro saber de seu prazer. Não quero demonstrar posse pela força. Quero bem mais que isso.

Ouço-o gemer, em aprovação quando resvalo meus dentes em sua nuca. Um carinho a mais, um novo convite.

Tiro o livro de suas mãos, quase jogo-o para o outro lado, mas não o faço, simplesmente coloco-o sobre o criado mudo. Quero- o livre, por inteiro, só pra mim. Toco-o sobre o fino tecido da camisa que veste. Fino, mas um obstáculo. Porém, ainda divertido, de qualquer forma.

\- Animadinho, Iori? - ele me pergunta, num leve tom de ironia.

\- Um pouco.

\- Só um pouco?

\- O quanto você quiser que eu esteja.

\- Hum... proposta tentadora...

Quando percebo-o virando o rosto em minha direção, sei que está aceitando minha proximidade. Novamente aproximo minha boca, também buscando seus lábios. Ao menor toque, inicio o beijo, numa ansiedade que eu mesmo não esperava, muito maior do que procuro demonstrar. Sinto-o corresponder, sua mão em minha nuca, uma carícia em meus cabelos enquanto as minhas mãos passeiam, sentindo os músculos de seu corpo esguio.

Agarro sua camisa, torço um pedaço em minha mão, tendo uma intenção bem clara mas ele não permite.

\- Nem ouse...

Deixo um som de muxoxo escapar, mas obedeço: Kyo prefere poupar sua camisa preferida de meus arroubos de excitação. Elas pouco sobrevivem a mim. Já perdi a conta de quantas já rasguei.

Recuo no meu impulso, contenho-me. Retiro sua camisa, e jogo-a no chão, o mesmo destino da minha. Não interrompo o beijo, no máximo para respirar, numa interrupção de poucos milésimos. Não há tempo para contemplações, pelo menos não quando há uma sensação tão boa para partilhar.

Minhas mãos costumam ser ágeis, livrando-o das roupas. Muitas vezes sou apressado, mas hoje busco a serenidade para lhe dar todo o prazer que eu puder.

Afasto-me um pouco. Olho-o, fitando seu rosto. Acarinho seus cabelos num breve instante antes de prender os fios em meus dedos, puxando-os para trás, obrigando-o a revelar seu pescoço... ah, o pescoço de Kyo...

Devo ter sido um vampiro em outra vida. Amo o pescoço de Kyo, aquela pele fina e sensível ao meu roque, ou simplesmente a minha respiração. Exploro-o, com carícias leves, um roçar de peles enquanto sinto suas mãos em minhas costas, vagando sem destino certo, das costas até a cintura.

Me debruço mais uma vez. Não jogo meu peso sobre Kyo, apenas prendo seu corpo com minhas pernas. Quero que ele se sinta o confortável o bastante pra me aceitar ou não. Mais uma vez eu o beijo, mordiscando seu lábio inferior e ele corresponde, enquanto passeio. Deixo seus lábios, seguindo com os meus até outro ponto. Desço ao seu peito, deixando um rastro molhado, acariciando seu mamilo com a língua, sentindo que sua pele reage ao meu toque, por menor que ele seja.

Ouço murmúrios de aprovação. Gemidos baixos, mas nem por isso menos prazerosos. Sinto prazer só de saber que ele também o sente. É isso que busco hoje.

Minhas mãos tomam vida própria, e vão até sua calça. Calça de moletom... hum... facilita o meu trabalho, gosto disso. Deixo-o apenas com a roupa de baixo, antes que eu mesmo me livre de minha calça jeans, de repente tão incômoda.

O cinto... droga! Ele nunca foi tão difícil assim de tirar. Travo uma verdadeira luta, até que um sussurro chega aos meus ouvidos.

\- Shhh... calma Iori.

Uma frase tão comum, absurdamente simples. Algo tão banal que eu já estava acostumado a ouví-la, afinal não sou o ser mais calmo do mundo... mas naquele tom de voz!

Acabo de sentir minha pele arrepiar. Quase posso sentir cada pêlo meu eriçando só por escutar esse pedido. Então, deixo que ele assuma, e logo me vejo livre do maldito cinto, e por mim mesmo, me livro da calça.

Vejo um sorriso se desenhar no rosto de Kyo, certamente se divertindo com minha pressa. E um sorriso também veio aos meus lábios... no mínimo safado.

Quem não ficaria com idéias safadas quando se tem em sua cama, um moreno irresistível e completamente entregue?

Ninguém que se engane com esse rostinho de anjo. Ele é tão safado quanto eu, com tantas ou mais idéias criativas.

Ah... eu realmente não resisto a isso. E nem tento. Não mesmo.

Antes que eu possa fazer qualquer coisa, ele me puxa para si, colando meu corpo no seu... puxa, que empolgação. Acho que não sou o único a ter pressa por aqui.

Sinto suas mãos descendo até "sei bem onde", e as minhas pretendem seguir o mesmo rumo. Exclamo de surpresa ao sentir um apertão em meu traseiro, e Kyo apenas me fita com a expressão mais inocente do mundo.

Minhas mãos deslizam por suas pernas, meu tato se delicia com os músculos que se destacam suavemente sob sua pele. Colo ainda mais os nossos corpos, como se ainda fosse possível... quer dizer, ainda é, mas isso é uma outra situação, e ainda não estamos nem no começo.

Deixo seus lábios, mas não o abandono, e nem seria louco de fazer isso. Apenas levo meus beijos para outros pontos mais sensíveis, não tão convencionais ou banais quanto as carícias permitidas em público... mas absolutamente prazerosas.

Pescoço... peito... ventre. Ah, ele treme sob meu toque, contorcendo-se de ansiedade. Sinto sua respiração rápida, mas não ofegante... ainda. Pretendo fazer isso agora.

Mais baixo... ah, estou bem perto. Tão perto quanto a espessura de um fino tecido consegue separar. Uma barreira que não vai durar muito. Um movimento rápido e eu o livro do último obstáculo. Revelo aos meus olhos seu corpo nu, esguio e perfeito. Contemplo-o durante a eternidade permitida em alguns segundos. Vejo seu rosto vermelho, seus lábios levemente inchados. Vejo-o entregue a mim, e Kyo mal sabe o quanto eu também estou entregue a ele.

Kyo, Kyo... ele ainda se envergonha quando percebe que eu o observo. Só posso rir e achar graça dessa timidez desnecessária, afinal compartilhamos tanta coisa, temos tanta intimidade... as vezes, rio zombeteiro, mas também rio por contentamento, um sentimento que me coloca quase em estado de graça.

Talvez soe ridículo, mas enfim, eu não acho que seja. Não mais.

Interrompo minha contemplação com um carinho longo. Seu pescoço, peito, o abdomen... e quando o toco, de leve, naquela parte em especial, tenho reação imediata de sua parte. Reação essa que me provoca fisgadas quase dolorosas sob o tecido da roupa que me resta.

Rapidamente, livro-me dela, e tão livre quanto Kyo, me insinuo sobre seu corpo, roçando nossas ereções. De minha garganta escapa um gemido em aprovação ao contato quase enlouquecedor... mas não são esses os meus planos.

Mudo minha posição, afasto suas pernas. Minhas mãos acariciam brevemente suas coxas enquanto minha boca segue a mesma direção, enlouquecendo-o.

Seguro suas pernas, mantendo-o naquela posição enquanto meus beijos chegam ao local desejado. Meus lábios tocam sua ereção, envolvendo-a lentamente, movimentando-me aos poucos, sentindo-o pulsar.

Ouço-o respirar mais forte, uma exclamação que não se materializou em sua voz naquele momento, mas que se fez presente em poucos segundos. Continuo, sincronizando os meus movimentos, impondo meu ritmo, sugando-o. Sinto uma carícia desajeitada em meus cabelos, ele deve estar se esforçando para não puxá-los. Sei que deve estar torcendo os lençóis para conter esse impulso.

E eu me divirto com essas reações, enquanto deixo-o ir mais fundo em minha boca, e meus dedos já vagueiam, procurando um recanto bem conhecido... não custa nada estimulá-lo... ou enlouquecê-lo.

Corpo tenso, seus músculos reagem aos meus estímulos. Sinto-o tentando mover as pernas, mas não permito. Seguro-o firme, sem deixá-lo escapar e ele reage, pulsando forte. Sem demora, sinto o prazer de Kyo. Um líquido quente e abundante do qual não deixo restar nada.

Não lhe dou tempo. Volto a me inclinar sobre ele, beijo-o para que sinta o próprio gosto. Faço de forma voraz, mal lhe dou tempo para respirar. Sem interromper o beijo, puxo-o para mim, levantando-o da cama. Sem interromper qualquer forma de contato, seja beijo, rosto ou o simples toque por menor que seja, eu o preparo, trazendo-o para mais perto, estimulando-o.

Quase por instinto, eu o posiciono para que se sente no meu colo, erguendo de leve o seu corpo, para aquela proximidade que tanto anseio. Tento me controlar, ser o mais delicado que posso nessa hora. Não quero machucá-lo. Sei que dói, mesmo sendo passageiro, e desde o dia em que descobri essa dor, passei a ser mais cuidadoso. Nesse momento, me movo devagar, penetrando-o aos poucos, atento as suas reações. Ele geme, dolorido e passo a fazer o que está ao meu alcance para distraí-lo desse incômodo. Beijo sua face vermelha, os lábios e o queixo, sentindo sua respiração quente em meu rosto. Irregular, incerta. Manifestações tanto de dor quanto ansiedade.

Toco-o, estimulando-o mais uma vez, despertando-o. Distraio-o a medida em que me uno a ele, num movimento lento.

Estou em seu corpo, completamente unido a Kyo. Permaneço parado, dando-lhe tempo para que ele se acostume. Enquanto isso, desfruto do corpo que me aquece, contunuo acarinhando-o com beijos e leves mordidas. Sinto-o relaxar sob minhas mãos... meneando os quadris, me dando permissão para prosseguir.

Atendo ao seu pedido e começo a me mover, lentamente. Ouço-o gemer, entre dor e prazer, e continuo estimulando-o enquanto sussurro algo em seu ouvido. Minha lentidão não dura,pois logo percebo-o se movendo também, seus quadris vindo de encontro ao meu.

Ah, quase enlouqueço com a permissão que ele me concede, e quase por instinto obedeço e sigo o que Kyo me indica. Aquele simples menear de quadris me faz ditar um ritmo. Agora perco os receios, ainda que aos poucos, apenas por ouvir seus sons de prazer.

Mordo de leve seu queixo. Sinto-o rir, um sorriso de excitação e mal posso me conter. Aumento a velocidade, sentindo meu pulsar no interior daquele moreno. Seu corpo é tão quente... ele é tão apertado!

A sensação de estar em seu corpo é indescritível. Posso me sentir em chamas assim como estou agora. Sinto-me faminto... fome de Kyo.

Sinto o gosto de seu beijo, o sabor levemente salgado do seu suor, a ereção que pulsa cada vez mais forte em minha mão, quase que na cadência de nossos sons. Nossos gemidos, a cama que range, e não fazemos por menos. Aumento a força e a velocidade das investidas e ele me corresponde. Seu corpo vem de encontro ao meu, Kyo me puxa para si num quase abraço. Sinto-o arquear as costas, e ouço um som mais alto deixar sua garganta. Sua pele arrepia. A evidência de seu prazer, agora em minha mão, lambuzada por seu sêmem.

Continuo a me mover, e mesmo saciado Kyo me segue. Pulso cada vez mais forte em seu interior, sei que já estou no meu limite. Apenas uma questão de tempo.

Meu corpo treme, e aperto-o contra mim. Minhas unhas maculando sua pele enquanto deixo o meu rastro. Ele me aperta em seus braços, um gemido escapando de seus lábios pela força de minha última investida.

Meu corpo se perde, meu mundo se esvai e meus pensamentos evaporam. Uma sensação de entorpecimento toma conta de mim. Grato entorpecimento... por alguns instantes não existe mais nada ao meu redor, senão o moreno que me abraça e tudo aquilo que acabamos de viver.

Uma mordida leve em meu ombro me tira do estado de graça e me traz de volta a realidade. Não me queixo nem um pouco.

Sinto sua respiração quente de encontro a minha pele, úmida pelo suor. Movo minha cabeça em direção a dele até que Kyo me olhe. Ele atende o meu pedido e me permite ver seu rosto. Um pouco da franja cai em aos seus olhos, e eu afasto os fios com os dedos. Face corada, afogueada por nosso arroubo, tão corado quanto seus lábios levemente inchados. Não resisto e lhe digo algo que veio em minha cabeça quase como um raio.

\- Você fica lindo assim, sabia?

Ok, pode ter sido uma coisa idiota assim como a maior parte do que eu digo, mas ao menos arranco um sorriso de Kyo. Quer dizer, um riso tímido, como se eu tivesse acabado de lhe contar uma piada.

\- Estou falando sério!

Ele apenas continua rindo e eu o abraço, assim como ele me abraçou.

\- Você me desculpa? - pergunto.

\- Eu não estou bravo com você.

\- Não?!

\- Não, você parecia aborrecido e eu preferi não confrontar. Ainda tenho amor à vida, Iori. Eu não estava com disposição pra brigar hoje.

\- Amor à vida? Sou tão bravo assim?

\- Nós dois somos. Nós não temos nenhum pingo de amor à vida, por isso estamos juntos.

\- Só por isso? - pergunto com falso tom de decepção, embora na verdade eu esteja sorrindo. - Instinto suicida?

\- Amor não deixa de ser uma forma de suicídio, deixa?

Não resisto a essa resposta tão "prosaica". Ele me sorri de um jeito tanto irônico quanto inocente. Não resisto a esse riso: tomo seus lábios, beijo-o de forma suave, tranquila. Desfruto de cada sensação que esse ato me oferece, e que, por incrível que pareça, em nada tem a ver com a lascívia de alguns momentos atrás.

\- Esqueça, Iori. Só estou tendo um dos meus surtos filosóficos.

\- Se amor é uma forma de suicídio, acho que não tenho do que me arrepender. Já estou condenado.

Kyo sorri, discretamente, um daqueles sorrisos que adoro: meio irônico, mas absolutamente sincero, assim como os meus para ele. Não precisamos de muitas palavras, podemos conversar apenas com o olhar. No início, me surpreendi com aquilo, com o modo com que Kyo podia me entender mesmo sem eu dizer qualquer coisa, e agora eu mesmo me supreendo com o quanto seus olhos podem me dizer. Agora, eles me dizem que Kusanagi acredita em mim, mesmo que minhas declarações possam ser de gosto duvidoso.

Não tenho mesmo jeito com as palavras, mas tento me emendar com gestos, com um sorriso e nossos olhares. E Kyo me entende a altura... afinal estamos juntos, aos trancos e barrancos, ultrapassando nossos ímpetos de sangue e a rivalidade de clãs. Mais uma coisa que compartilhamos: um passado de ódio.

Ignoramos o passado e vivemos uma relação estranha. Cada dia nosso é uma mistura de tensão, luxúria e raiva, mas não somos apenas isso. Também há serenidade, amor, paz. Somos tudo isso e muito mais.

Deito minha cabeça em seu ombro. Escondo meu rosto na curva de seu pescoço. Sinto seu cheirom o aroma de sua pele que gosto tanto. Seus braços me envolvem, correspondendo aos meu abraço, seus dedos numa leve carícia em meus cabelos. Respiro fundo em aprovação aos seus toques. Sinto que ele me sorri.

\- Acho que também estou condenado. - ouço-o sussurar em meu ouvido. Uma de nossas tortas declarações de afeto.

Dou um beijo breve em seu rosto. Ele inclina sua cabeça em minha direção, nossas faces se tocam, num leve roçar.

Nossos olhares se cruzam, não por acaso. Sem palavras, fazemos promessas, renovamos votos que só existem para nós dois.

Não importa. Nesse momento, não existe nada se não nós dois e as paredes do quarto que nos abriga. Existe apenas nós dois, e francamente, é o que me basta.

**Fim**


End file.
